


Dancing with the Bartender

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Bartender Angie, F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: I would love to see a modern Cartinelli with Angie being a bartender and all tattooed up and having piercings. And preaching finding it a big turn on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Howard had abandoned her for a busty blonde, leaving Peggy all alone to sulk over her drink. Some men had attempted hitting on her, but she’d scared them off with a threatening glare. Howard had invited her out to go over a business report, and foolishly, Peggy had let him choose the location.

When they first arrived, Peggy hadn’t been entirely disappointed with his choice of venue. It wasn’t particularly crowded, after all, and they were able to get a table in the corner that was quiet enough to talk. But then Howard had caught sight of a bachelorette party and work was abandoned.

The only good thing about Howard leaving was that she had an excuse to sit at the counter and eye the bartender. She was a young woman — around twenty-three, if she had to guess — and drop-dead gorgeous. Peggy normally wasn’t attracted to tattoos and piercings, but the young woman wore them beautifully. There were two small crystal studs on the left side of her nose, and both ears had at least six piercings. On her right arm, the bartender had floral half-sleeve, and on the side of her left forearm, there were some words Peggy couldn’t quite make out.

“You okay, sweetie?”

Peggy tore her eyes away from the woman’s arm, embarrassed at having been caught staring. “Oh, yes, I’m fine. Thank you.”

“You sure?” The woman smiled and Peggy could feel her heart fluttering in her chest. “You seem a little distracted.”

“I was actually wondering what your tattoo says,” Peggy said, motioning to her arm.

The bartender stretched out her arm and showed her the script. “Without music, life would be a mistake,” she read proudly.

“Nietzsche?”

“Yep. He was right about at least that.” Her smile was truly dazzling, Peggy thought. “I’m Angie, by the way.”

“Peggy.” She admired the tattoos a little longer, especially the intricate designs on the half-sleeve.

“You got any tattoos, English?” Angie asked her as she filled Peggy’s empty glass, adding a quick, “On the house.”

“I insist on paying,” Peggy said firmly, but Angie just shook her head.

“Nuh uh, but you can answer my question.”

Peggy rolled her eyes, but figured she could just make up for it in tips. “One,” she admitted. “From my days in the military.”

“Gotta love a girl with tattoos.” The butterflies in Peggy’s stomach started fluttering again, spurred on by the way Angie bit her bottom lip and glanced at the front of her blouse. “What’s it of?”

Before Peggy could answer, another one of the bar’s patrons rudely called for Angie’s attention. The bartender rolled her eyes dramatically, making Peggy laugh. “You know, my shift’s pretty much over. You wouldn’t wanna go somewhere afterwards, would you?”

“I’d love to.” Howard had already bailed on her, and Peggy couldn’t deny her attraction to the bartender.

“Great,” Angie said, ignoring the man’s second shout. “Let me get this jerk his drink and I’ll be right back.”

Peggy chuckled lowly to herself as she watched Angie spin around to go serve her other customers, noting the ink on the back of her neck. It was impossible to tell what it was with the shirt on, and Peggy wondered if she would have a chance to see it in its entirety by the night’s end.


	2. Chapter 2

“So where d’you wanna go?”

The other bartender had taken Angie’s place behind the counter, so she was free to spend the rest of the evening with the pretty English lady. The very, very pretty lady with the legs that went on for miles on end.

“I’m not really sure,” Peggy said with a small smile. Angie found it incredibly endearing and ducked her head to keep Peggy from seeing her blush. “I’m afraid I don’t get out very often. Do you have somewhere in mind?”

Angie considered her options. It felt weird to take her to another bar, but she really didn’t want to stay at her place of work any longer. Her friend was smirking at her from behind the counter, which was a pain in the ass. Not to mention Peggy’s friend might come back and drag Peggy away.

“Wanna go dancing? There’s this cute little ballroom within walking distance, if you want.”

Peggy gave her that award winning smile again and Angie felt her heart flutter inside her chest. It wasn’t fair that anyone could be so goddamn beautiful. “I’d love to,” Peggy said.

As they walked, Peggy explained her job. She was some fancy executive at Stark Industries – apparently her friend was the company founder, although if Angie had to guess, she would say Peggy was the real boss. She definitely had the presence for it.

“So how’d you meet Mr. Mustachio?” Angie asked.

“We met while I was serving in Afghanistan. I thought he was an idiot when we first met,” Peggy explained with a light laugh. “Well, I still do.”

Angie grinned back at her as she moved to open the door. “After you.”

“Thank you.” Peggy’s smiles were addicting, Angie was quickly learning.

“Okay, so there’s three different ballrooms. One’s swing, one’s ballroom dancing, and the other changes. I’m not sure what they’ve got tonight.” Angie realized she’d never asked Peggy about what type of dancing she liked or anything. Good going, Martinelli, she chided herself.

“I love swing,” Peggy said, pulling her into the main ballroom before Angie could respond. Angie was pleasantly surprised as Peggy took the lead – she was an incredibly good dancer. Most girls Angie had dated could follow decently, but that was it.

“You’re really good at this.” Angie had to get a conversation going to distract herself from Peggy’s hands occasionally gliding across her lower back.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Peggy said lowly, making Angie’s stomach do a flip.

Angie tried to think of something clever to say back and came up empty. She was captivated by Peggy dancing. Leading was always a little less fun to watch, but Peggy’s face of determination was incredibly attractive.

They danced for quite some time before Angie eventually needed to stop and get something to drink. A few times she’d successfully stolen the lead from Peggy, and watching the brunette spin back into her arms left her with goosebumps.

“Wow, English,” Angie exhaled, leaning against the wall. “You’re really something.”

“I hardly compare to you,” Peggy told her. Angie rolled her eyes dismissively, but Peggy motioned over to a group of men on the other side of the room with a tilt of the head. “They’ve been watching you all evening.”

Angie laughed out loud and shook her head. “They’ve been watching you. Believe me.”

Peggy smirked and took a step forward, close enough that Angie could feel her breath. “Well, we’ll have to let them know that we’re already taken.”

“How do you s’pose we do that?” Angie asked, really hoping the answer was what she thought it was.

Peggy leaned forward and kissed Angie slowly, just on the line of appropriate. Angie closed her eyes, but just as she got her brain working again, Peggy pulled back.

“I dunno if they got the message,” Angie breathed out.

“We can’t have that,” Peggy laughed before kissing her again. It was irritatingly short, but Angie couldn’t blame her for wanting to keep it decent. They were in public, after all.

“Wanna get out of here?”

“Yes.”


End file.
